Infinity Island
by lilbrianx
Summary: Two kids, Brian and Isabella, along with there friend Joana, start a new journey. Except in a new place, called Infinity Island. This place has Kanto's, Johto's, Hoenn's, and Sinnoh's Pokémon! And people have even seen some new Pokémon of there own!


**Chapter One; Infinity Island, Here We Come!**

Infinity Island. What a wonderful place. It is a place where not too many people know about, mainly because of over-population. Although a decent amount of people are there, it's nowhere near the amount of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh. Living life in Infinity Island is wonderful. It's very odd though, mainly because of the Pokémon factor. Pokémon in Infinity Island aren't all new Pokémon, but Kanto's, Johto's, Hoenn's, and Sinnoh's Pokémon. And as a matter of fact, some people have even seen some new Pokémon of there own! The only way people have found out about Infinity Island is that the Infinity Island presidents and Professor Stone have invited special, and only special people. Mostly people who beat the Champion of the Elite Four, and the Elite Four. And of course little kids couldn't beat them, it's mostly the kid's parents. Oh, and all the Professors know about Infinity Island, too.

Brian was a twelve year old kid from Hillpoint Town. He had an average house, nothing out of the ordinary. He loved to play soccer and he also loved to draw. Brian loved to hangout with his friends, but his recent move to Infinity Island was a disaster for him, Brian came to Infinity Island from Sinnoh. After his famous dad beat the Elite Four, they were invited to Infinity Island. Brian desperately didn't want to come, but his father had no choice, and since his father had to come, so did the rest of the family. Brian lives with his mom, his dad, his younger sister Ashley, and his older sister Camila. Brian has a pet dog, and a bird. Lacey, and Cookie, respectively. Brian would always be the one in trouble when it was with Ashley, but in general, Camila would always get in trouble. Brian is in love with Flying Types, just so as his dad. There family has been known to tame Flying Pokémon with excellent expertise. Brian always wanted to fly, and with a Flying Type Pokémon that would be possible. Brian can't wait to start his journey, he's been waiting twelve years for this!

Isabella is also a twelve year old kid from Hillpoint Town. Her favorite type of Pokémon is the Electric Pokémon-Type. She has a very, very big house, and is the richest resident in Hillpoint Town... Although Hillpoint Town isn't that big. But she is one of the richest people in Infinity Island! She loves to go shopping, and she is a bit spoiled at that. She also just moved to Infinity Island, due to her Grandfather (which lives with them) beat the Champion of the Elite Four, and the Elite Four. Her father has passed away when she was just a little kid, so her father-figure was her grandfather. His death was known around Infinity Island, due to his famousness. Most of her money comes from her deceased Father, and her Grandfather. She lives with her mother, and both her grandparents (from her father's side). She has tons, and tons of pets, but her own pets are a rabbit, and two puppies. She came from Kanto, and also didn't want to move either. Isabella can't wait to start her journey, and she's ready to do this!

----

"Wake up Brian! Today is your big day! Your day to start your journey!" yelled out Mrs. Parker from downstairs.

Brian immediately woke up from this shouting, and starting to moan as if not wanting to get up. But knowing that today was an important day, Brian jubilantly got up from his bed and stretched for a minute. He rubbed his eyes, and walked (a little slouching) to the bathroom. He turned on the light, and the flicker of the light switch was always a weird pleasure to Brian. He looked into the mirror above the sink, and turned on the faucet. He put the water on cold, and splashed it on his face. This definitely woke Brian up. He turned off the faucet, and left the bathroom. He walked pass his room, and began to walk down the stairs a bit slowly. He walked into the kitchen, and he could see his mother ready to shout.

"Brian! Get up!" screamed Mrs. Parker.

"Mom! I'm right here! No need to wake up the whole Earth!"

"Oh sorry, go brush your teeth young man!"

"But don't I have to eat breakfast first?"

"No! It's 7:50 AM and we are supposed to be at the lab at 8!"

"Alright mom!"

Brian headed upstairs, walked by his bedroom, and a couple other rooms, and headed into the bathroom. Without even looking, he lifted up the switch for the light, not even realizing that the light was already on. He went in front of the mirror, and took out the necessities he needed. He washed his toothbrush, put toothpaste on it, and put his toothbrush under the water once more.

----

There was a loudspeaker at the corner of the room, and it began to say, "Are you ready sweetie?"

"Yes mommy," replied Isabella loudly, enough so that her mother could hear through the loudspeaker. Isabella picked up her organized backpack, and walked down a couple of floors to the first floor. She dressed beautiful, and felt beautiful. She was already ready, as she walked out of the door. She gave a kiss and a big hug to her mom and grandparents. Her mom made sure she had all the important items she needed for her journey, and even some cash for the PokéMarts, and shopping, etc. Isabella had a tear in her eye, but she was also smiling. She walked out of the door, and walked to the lab, her high heels clicked as she entered the concrete surrounding the Pokémon Lab. Still in view from her mom and grandparents, she entered the lab, where she met Professor Stone.

"Hello there," Isabella said, as she arrived at the Lab at 8 o' clock on the dot.

"Greetings young lady," said Professor Stone as he walked up to Isabella. "We should wait a couple of minutes, there is also some boy coming to my lab, I believe he is your age."

"Oh really?" asked Isabella. "Do you think he's cute?" Isabella giggled as she saw Professor Stone chuckle a bit.

"Anyways," said Professor Stone, "As you may know, Infinity Island is very weird in it's Pokémon habitat. It has Pokémon from..."

------

"BRIAN!" Mrs. Parker was getting fed up with this, she immediately ran up the stairs, and went into Brian's room. She looked at her watch, and she began to outburst, "Brian! It's 8:10! you're already late!" Mrs. Parker went down the stairs and began to pack Brian's bag.

"OK Mom!" shouted Brian, "I'm ready! Jeez!" Brian ran down the steps, and walked towards the door. There, was his mom, his dad, and his two sisters, as they waited for Brian to leave. He gave them all kisses and hugs, and they all said there goodbyes. Mrs. Parker gave Brian his bag, and Mr. Parker gave Brian a pat on the bag and told him to be safe. Brian nodded his head, and headed out of his house. He walked into the Lab, where just as Isabella's case, Brian's family could see Brian enter the Lab.

------

"...and it's mainly because of that." finished Professor Stone. Professor Stone looked at the clock nearby, and he saw it was nearly 8:15. He sighed, and began to speak. "Well, Isabella, I guess the other kid didn't show up, so I should start to show you your new Pokémon..." said Professor Stone. Isabella nodded her head, but right when they took a step, they could hear the door open and a boy screaming some words.

"I'm here! I'm here!" shouted Brian, walking up to Professor Stone and Isabella. "I'm so sorry I'm late, I mean, It wasn't on purpose, I mean really. I'm sorry!"

Isabella giggled a bit, and she looked at Professor Stone as he accepted his apology. Professor Stone started to talk about how there was random Pokémon in Infinity Island throughout Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh, and even some new Pokémon. And the new three starters were all new Pokémon found in Hillpoint Town's garden.

Professor Stone led them into the back of the room, and began to talk about the three starters. He walked up to the stand, and pressed a small button under his desk. Suddenly three stands came up. A Red one, a Blue one, and a Green one.

"What are you favorite Pokémon Types?" asked Professor Stone.

"Flying!" shouted Brian.

"Electric!" shouted Isabella.

Professor Stone sighed, "Unfortunately kids, all we have for starters are Fire, Water, and Grass." Professor Stone watched as the kids sighed, and opened up the bubbles where the starters where.

He pointed to the Fire Type. "This is Hutter," Professor Stone began, "The Flaming Bug Pokémon."

Professor Stone moved to the Water Type Pokémon, "This is Aquini. The Mini Aqua Mouse Pokémon."

Professor Stone moved to the Grass Type, "This is Leafhead, the Grass-Fish Pokémon."

Brian instantly ran to Hutter, and Isabella immediately ran to Leafhead.

"Cool!" shouted Brian.

"Cute!" cried Isabella.

Hutter and Leafhead both bounced in glee. Hutter jumped into Brian's arms, "Hutt! Hutter, Hutt!" Leafhead bounced onto Isabella's hands, "Leaf! Leaf! Leafhead!"

Professor Stone laughed, "You guys must have good taste." The kids looked puzzled. Professor Stone began to speak, "Hutter turns into a Flying Type (along with Fire). And Leafhead turns into an Electric Type (along with Grass)." The kids smiled, and they began to thank the professor for there new Pokémon..

"I'll guess that'll be mine!" a shriek voice came, as you could hear the thumping coming from the steps. A young blond girl, around the kids age, walked into the room. She walked up to Aquini, and picked it up. "Aquini! Aqua, Aqua, Aquini!" shouted the Aquini in joy.

The kids looked puzzled, and then Professor Stone explained how that was his daughter, and how she will be doing her journey now too.

"Hi, my names is Joana!" said the girl. The kids introduced themselves.

"Hello, my name is Brian, and this is Isabella," Brian shook Joana's hand, and Isabella smiled.

"Alright, well, I'll guess I'll be going now," said Isabella. Brian also nodded with this. They both said bye to Professor Stone, and headed out towards the door. "Wait!" shouted Professor Stone. The kids both walked back to the Professor, and asked him what was the matter. Professor Stone began to speak, "I need you guys to do me a big favor." The kids nodded there heads, and the Professor continued to speak. "Here, have these," he said. Professor Stone handed the kids there very own PokéDex. Brian got a red one, Isabella got a green one, and then Joana got a blue one (to match the type of there starter). The kids all looked puzzled of this, except Joana, she knew what was going on.

"What's this?" asked Brian, as Isabella agreed into his confusion.

"It's a PokéDex," answered Professor Stone.

"A Poké-Ma-Thingy-What?" giggled Isabella.

"A PokéDex. I want you guys to record all the Pokémon you see, because I have not yet found them all. This thing records all the Pokémon you see, just take it out, and you will find out the rest."

"Wait," interrupted Brian, "But couldn't you just get the completed PokéDex from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh so you could have most of the Pokémon down?"

"Unfortunately, although that's a smart idea, we've tried it, and it doesn't work. The reception from the other PokéDexs don't work when they're at Infinity Island, so it's impossible to upload the Pokémon from PokéDex to PokéDex," answered Professor Stone.

Isabella smiled, "So couldn't you just take this PokéDex to them?"

"Smart idea also," concluded Professor Stone, "But this PokéDex doesn't have reception there either.

The three kids sighed, and they agreed for the challenge. But that wasn't all. Professor Stone gave them five Pokéballs, and told them to catch as much Pokémon as possible, and to buy as much Pokéballs as possible. The kids said goodbye to the professor, and headed off, to start there very own journey.


End file.
